DE 102 59 495 B4 discloses an inking unit with a pivotable ink vibrator roller, wherein a separate drive for pivoting is provided, which is mechanically independent of the rotation of printing unit cylinders and inking unit rollers provided in the printing unit.
DE 39 35 215 A1 discloses a pivot drive for an ink vibrator roller, wherein an electric motor which has a speed controller drives a vibrator cam mechanism.
EP 1 996 403 B1 discloses a collect printing unit for simultaneous, double-sided multicolor printing, in which each of the inking units is equipped with two ink sources for rainbow printing.
DE 195 11 488 A1 concerns a fluid-actuated oscillating piston motor, the drive shaft of which is connected to an object to be pivoted, e.g. a robot arm. Pivoting is carried out between two stop positions, the stops of which are embodied for damping, e.g. as shock absorber mountings.
DE 1 761 394 B discloses a vibrator inking unit having an ink vibrator roller drive and a reversing unit, which can be controlled by means of two adjustable timing control devices for the purpose of adjusting the application period and frequency of synchronized vibration. The drive mechanism is embodied as a double-ended hydraulic cylinder, which is fed with hydraulic fluid from a hydraulic pressure pump via the reversing unit.
DE 298 07 042 U1, DE 21 44 636 B2, EP 0 158 945 A2 and DE 198 28 142 A1 disclose additional examples of embodiments of a vibrator drive having a compressed medium actuation of drive means for generating pivoting motion.
EP 1 916 110 A2 discloses an inking unit for a printing machine and a method for controlling the same, wherein an ink vibrator roller is pivoted between a doctor roller and a transfer roller. Pivoting is carried out by means of a drive device, which comprises a drive motor and a crank driving mechanism for converting the drive motion of the motor to a pivoting motion of a lever. Detection devices for determining the contact pressure that is present can be based on deformations in the lever, torque values, power output of the motor or forces acting on the motor mount, and can forward these to a control device. Detection devices can also be used to obtain signals indicative of a rotation and an angular position, and forward these to the control device. Adjustment means are preferably provided, by which the contact pressure of the ink vibrator roller at the doctor roller or the contact pressure at the transfer roller can be adjusted. The adjustment means are preferably embodied such that corresponding adjustments can be carried out largely automatically, in particular based at the control center.
DE 101 52 839 A1 discloses an ink vibrator roller, the movement of which between the two positions is carried out by controlling or regulating a magnetic bearing device in which the roller is mounted. The movement profile is established, for example, in a position control loop with position reset by predefining setpoint values for position, speed and acceleration. The movement profile can be established differently on the basis of a machine revolution or variably for different machine rotational speeds. To avoid vibrator shock, position control can be provided such that the roller is placed against the doctor roller or the transfer roller at a definable speed and a predefinable contact pressure.